iLove Uggs
by Uggboy
Summary: When Carly buys a new pair of sexy Ugg boots, it opens up a whole new world for her and her two best friends, as well as revealing secrets that all three wanted to keep from each other.


div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"iLove Uggs/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Chapter 1: iGo Shopping/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Sam and Carly burst through the revolving door of the mall on a cold fall day in Seattle./div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""My gosh Sam it's sooo cold out!" Carly exclaimed. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Oh I know Carls," Sam replied. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I'm surprised it's not snowing right now! Although it would be a bit early I guess," remarked Carly. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""How's about me and you go get some hot chocolate? Mama needs her marshmallows," Sam said while poking Carly's side with her elbow. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I could go for some cocoa right about now," Carly said. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"As the girls journeyed across the mall to the coffee shop, Carly gazed at all the gorgeous new winter clothes worn by the mannequins in the spotless glass windows. She would point out various jackets and shirts that would look good on her or Sam. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Eventually, they made it to the coffee shop. Sam grabbed some seats while Carly ordered their drinks. "Two hot chocolates with extra marshmallows please!" Carly said cheerfully. She sat down across from Sam as the barista prepared their drinks. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""If I knew it was gonna be this cold I would've dressed warmer!" Carly said as she removed her knit beanie and put it down on the table. "That's a cute hat Carls," Sam said, "but yeah, you're right, it is cold out there."/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I don't know if I could've walked much further," said Carly, "My feet were like Popsicles!" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Probably because you thought you could wear just flip flops!" Sam replied. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I didn't know it would be this cold! And besides, I thought these fuzzy socks would keep me warm," Carly said, looking down at her orange and yellow striped socks and wiggling her toes. The barista brought over their drinks. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""It's a little hot Sam," Carly warned. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Ahh it's fine. Don't want it getting too cold on me," Sam replied, lifting up the lid and pulling out the jumbo marshmallows with a plastic fork and shoveling them in her mouth./div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Look ath me Carlsh! Imma a chrubby bunny," Sam said, her mouth stuffed with marshmallows. Carly bent over laughing, almost spilling her drink. "Come on Sam, we should start shopping now if we want to be home in time for iCarly." Carly grabbed her purse and walked out, with Sam following behind, throwing away her empty cup. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Wait, Carly, your hat!" Sam exclaimed, walking over to Carly and putting on the hat. "How do I look?" She said, jokingly seductive as she brushed her hair to one side. "It looks good on you!" Carly said, laughing. "Not as good as when you wear it," Sam said, removing the hat and fixing it on Carly's head, while she brushed Carly's hair out of the way with her free hand. Sam, with her face close and her hand resting on Carly's cheek, looked deep into Carly's eyes, but Carly didn't seem to notice why Sam was looking at her funny. "Come on, let's get going," Carly propositioned./div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" Sam and Carly walked quickly up to the second floor. "You were right about my shoes," Carly said as they made their way past the various brightly-lit shops, which were already advertising Christmas ornaments. "I'm gonna buy some new ones and wear them home." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Carly walked into the polished gold colored door of the shoe store. Carly and Sam ogled all the cute boots and shoes that adorned every shelf. Carly gazed up and down each row, but she simply couldn't decide which pair she wanted! /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"She reached out to a store clerk. "Hey can you help me find some shoes?" she asked. The store clerk turned around, his neon blue hair shifting downwards. He couldn't have been over twenty five and was very skinny. The sides of his head were completely buzzed. "Sure, what can I help you with?"/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Well, I'm looking for some shoes that will keep my feet warm," Carly explained. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Oh! Well I think-"/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I like your hair," Sam interjected"/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Thank you so much!" the clerk said, "I'm sorry, where were we? Oh, warm shoes, that's right! Follow me right this way please," he said in his high pitched voice as he turned flamboyantly. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""He's got a nice ass," Sam whispered to Carly. "Oh my gosh Sam be quiet!" Carly said, giving her friend a playful punch in the arm. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Here we are!" the Clerk said, holding his arms out wide as he stood in front of an extravagant display. Above him, a bright white sign proudly bore the name "UGG."/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Many pairs of boots in different colors and styles were out for all to see. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Carly looked in closer and gawked at the price tag. "165 dollars for a pair of boots?! No way!" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Oh just wait til you try them on 'hon. They're amazing! I have four pairs myself, all in the classic style. I'm Alex by the way. What pair would you like to try?"/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I don't know, I like those tall brown ones," Carly said. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Oh the classic tall in chestnut? That's one of our best sellers. What size are you?" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I'm a size 7," Carly said. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Ok, I'll be right back. You can get a seat 'hon"/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Carly and Sam went and sat down on two large purple chairs. "Whaddaya think the big deal is with these boots, Carls?" Sam asked. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I don't know, Sam, but they looked like they had a bunch of fur on the inside, but I don't know how they'd be different than any other furry boots."/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"At that exact moment, Alex walked hurriedly back over to them, carrying a few large boxes. "I brought out a couple more of our most popular styles so you can decide which kind you like best," he said, placing the boxes down in front of Carly's feet. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Why do you like Uggs so much?" Sam asked. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""There's nothing else out there like UGG. They're so comfortable and cozy, and they just make you feel good. At least they do for me! they make me happy!" Alex replied. /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well that's quite the endorsement," Carly said, "let's see what you've got."/span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alex carefully opened up each large box, the outsides of which were adorned with the Ugg logo. The first pair were the classic talls in chestnut. Carly began slipping off her flip flops. Alex placed both boots on the ground and moved the box to the side. /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Should I keep my socks on?" Carly asked. /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You can, but I personally prefer to wear them barefoot, and with socks that are as thick as those, you won't be able to feel the fur," Alex replied. /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ok, sounds good," Carly said as she began pulling off her socks. /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sam stared intently. "I bet Carly's feet smell amazing," she thought to herself. Carly placed the socks on the arm of her chair. "Here, I'll hold on to these while you try on the boots," Sam said, grabbing the socks and putting them in her purse. "I'll have some fun with these later," Sam thought, smiling deviously. /span/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Carly grabbed the tops of the boots and pulled them to her. They went up to her upper calf, just a little below the knee. She lowered the tops so they were just below her feet, and began sliding her feet into them. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Oh. My. God." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Carly couldn't believe what she was feeling. It was too perfect to be real. Before she even finished putting the boot all the way on, she knew she was going to be buying them. The fur brushed gently against her bare foot, caressing the toes and her sole and her heel with the fresh new fur. Carly's foot pushed its way to the bottom of the boot, as the left foot began finding it's way into the left boot. The soft sheeps fur enveloped her feet, and she wiggled her toes passionately, enjoying the amazing feeling of rubbing the fur. She felt that she could just sit there forever, enjoying the blissful warmth she suddenly felt and wondering how she could have been blind to their perfection for so long. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, smiling calmly. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Uhhh... Carls? Earth to Carly? You here Shay?" Sam asked, poking Carly's arm. "You're just sitting there, and it's kinda weird. We should head back soon."/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Mmmm... What? Oh yeah sorry, I was just, uh... enjoying myself for a minute there," Carly responded. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Totally understandable," Alex interjected, "I felt the same way when I first wore Uggs. They're just amazing right?" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Oh yeah," Carly responded, not fully paying attention. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Hold on a sec," Alex said. He wrapped his hand around Carly's booted ankle and lifted it up. He ran his hands along the soft sheepskin outer. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Hnnn." Carly found that she liked that quite a bit./div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Alex bent her foot straight out so that she was pointing her toes directly at him. "Wiggle your toes," he said./div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Oh, I am," Carly said. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Are they too big? Your toes are a little far back." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""No they're good, I like them a bit bigger."/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Are you sure? Uggs tend to run big. You can try on a smaller pair if you want."/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""No, they're fine. Can I see how it feels to walk in them now?" Carly asked excitedly. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Of course!" Alex said, equally enthusiastic about introducing another customer to the amazingness of Uggs. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Carly stepped off the chair and couldn't believe what she felt. She didn't feel like she was walking, she felt like she was floating. The fur caressed her soles and truly felt like nothing else. Carly never wanted to stop walking. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""They're amazing!" she yelled, skipping up and down the aisles of shoes. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Do you want some more pairs?" Alex asked. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Do I? Of course!" Carly answered. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"After about five more minutes of trying on the boots, Carly had decided she wanted to buy the classic tall in chestnut and the Bailey button single in chestnut. The other boots Alex had her try on were the classic short in sand, Bailey button triplet in grey, and Bailey bow short in black. Carly wished she could buy them all, but she had to admit that they were a bit pricey. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Can I have your number in case I have any more questions?" Carly asked. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Of course," Alex replied, exchanging numbers with her. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Carly paid for her boots and left the store with Sam. They called a taxi, and the two girls climbed inside, Carly wearing her new tall uggs and holding another bag with the Bailey button boots inside. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""I kinda wish I could've gotten some of those other boots. The ones with the bows were really cute," Carly remarked. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Ehhh, there'll always be another time," Sam responded, "You don't want to buy all the boots at once ya know?"/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Yeah I guess," Carly said, turning and staring down at her new, beautiful boots. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Did you like it when Alex touched your boots, Carls?" Sam asked. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Oh yeah. Def. It was heavenly," Carly answered. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Can I try?" Sam asked tentatively. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Oh sure, go ahead," Carly responded, swinging her feet upwards and placing her boots on Sam's lap. Sam reached down nervously, placing her hand on Carly's left boot. She gently and slowly dragged her hand across the toe of the boot, feeling the soft sheepskin run between her fingers. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Carly, if the inside of the boots is even half as soft as the outside, you must be having a hell of a time in there," she said, poking Carly's toes with her fingers. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Oh, the inside is so much more amazing, Sam," Carly replied, her voice quiet and careless, as she was simply trying to enjoy the sensation she was getting from Sam. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);""Where have these boots been all my life?" Carly asked to herself. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Sam continued stroking, and found herself loving every second of it. Carly's boots were so nice and soft on the outside. Sam never wanted to stop this, especially if it meant that she would get to have Carly's feet so close to her. It didn't matter that they were covered by thick, furry boots, Sam still loved it. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Sam moved on from the foot of both boots and began gliding her hands up the shaft of the boot, ever so gently. "Don't stop," Carly whispered. Sam was getting wet. She couldn't help it. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Unfortunately for the two girls, the cab ride came to an end in front of Carly's apartment. As Carly paid and the two girls got out, the cab driver whispered to himself, "weirdos." /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Carly pulled out her key and opened up the building. She and Sam rode the elevator up to her floor and entered through the front. Inside, Freddie was polishing his camera lens and waiting for them to start the show, while Spencer was working on some new quirky sculpture made out of tennis balls. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"Carly jumped through the door and shouted," We're hoooooooome! Let's get going!"/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"She and Sam bolted up the stairs, with Freddy and his camera close behind. /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);" /div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961);"End Chapter 1/div 


End file.
